Question: If $x \boxdot y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \triangleleft y = 3x-3$, find $(4 \triangleleft -2) \boxdot 2$.
Answer: First, find $4 \triangleleft -2$ $ 4 \triangleleft -2 = (3)(4)-3$ $ \hphantom{4 \triangleleft -2} = 9$ Now, find $9 \boxdot 2$ $ 9 \boxdot 2 = (9)(2)+(2)(9)-2$ $ \hphantom{9 \boxdot 2} = 34$.